The Secret
by shadowkitty1
Summary: Get to know the characters on Beyblade from another person's point of view, this is quite different... (Also a romantic story between this mysterious 'girl' and Kai) *completed*
1. The Beginning

The Secret  
  
After I got off the taxi, I thought this hotel didn't look too bad. So I kept walking. This was actually my first time in New York City. Tall buildings surrounded me and people were in a rush for some reason. Once I got in the hotel it was much quieter, which reminded me of home.  
  
"Would you need help with your luggage, miss?"  
  
"Oh no, I'm fine." I only had 1 bag, "but thanks anyway."  
  
He smiled and nodded, then left.  
  
Soon I arrived at the check-in desk. Made all of my usual arrangements and headed to my hotel suite.  
  
"43..44. " I mumbled to myself, "Ha! 47."  
  
I opened the door. The room was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the one in Los Angeles. I jumped on to the big bed and almost fell asleep. But then I realized it was only 2 o' clock. "Time to get some lunch!"  
  
I quickly jumped off the bed and unpacked everything. Took out my favorite tank top along with a mini skirt. After putting on a cute hat, I left the hotel.  
  
Arriving at downtown New York was weird. I mean, there are tons of people. So I decided just to have lunch at a small diner and get start on thinking about my plans.  
  
So I sat down with a small hamburger and a drink in the diner. Only a few people were here. It was nice and quiet and started thinking. This'll be the last time I'm doing this, that was for sure. Then I decided that I'll just use the usual tricks and that'll definitely work. That was the plan and I was sticking to it.  
  
To my surprise, Tyson, Ray and Max walked in the diner just as I was about to leave. I had no idea that I would find my 'targets' so soon. But that was a good thing, sooner I get this over with, sooner I'll be free. So I stood up and walked over to them, "Ray? Is that really you?"  
  
All three of them looked clueless, but then Ray finally said, "Kelly?"  
  
Phew, he actually remembered me. "Yeah, Long time no see."  
  
"Wow! I can't believe I would meet you here." He was awfully surprised.  
  
"Hello? Introduction please." Tyson rudely interrupted.  
  
"And you must be Tyson and Max." I obviously knew who they were.  
  
"How you figure?"  
  
"It's not very hard considering you guys are the Bladebreakers." I smiled, " By the way, nice to meet you, I was Ray's neighbor back when we were little."  
  
"Yup, and you have really changed." Ray said, "From a little kid, to ."  
  
There was a silent pause.  
  
I burst out laughing and broke the awkward silence.  
  
Then I spend the next hour with them, catching up the old times and so on. It was a pleasantly sweet conversation. Following that, they invited me to watch a movie with them at their hotel room. I was overjoyed with the invitation. From that moment on, I knew my mission was soon to be over.  
  
. But how wrong was I. 


	2. Moonlight

The Secret Chapter 2  
  
For the last 2 days I have been hanging around with the BladeBreakers. They turned out to be pretty amazing guys. Although there was that particular guy that made me curious, Kai. I mean he never really talked much and by the look on his face, he was always thinking about something else. Which made me do further investigation.  
  
The Bladebreakers were taking a vacation in the U.S. and they decided to go to Florida, more specifically, Miami. I didn't mind it; I loved the beaches and also the hot guys. So I made up some lame excuse and tagged along. Arriving at Miami was fantastic! I particularly liked the weather.  
  
The very next day at the beach, everyone went surfing except for Kai. He was about to leave when I asked, "Hey, where you going?"  
  
"Do you need to know?" He gave me a weird look.  
  
"Well no, not exactly."  
  
"That's what I thought." With that, he left.  
  
I was not very happy with his attitude. I hated when I have to deal with people like him. But I had to get 'something' out of him, so I tried to think of something that would get his attention, but nothing worked.  
  
That night, I couldn't sleep so I took a stroll through the park. It was a beautiful night. Moon was shining and stars were winkling. I walked through the park towards the beach. The water was at the perfect temperature, cold but not too cold. I decided to sit down on a rock, which eventually ended up being pretty comfortable. Cool ocean wind blew my hair back, I felt so refreshing. I was so relaxed and tried to forget everything that was going on in my head.  
  
"Why are you sitting on my spot?" A voice interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"This isn't your spot, I got here first." When I turned around, it was Kai.  
  
"So what are you really doing here?"  
  
"Do you need to know?" That was the exact question he had asked me this morning.  
  
He smiled slightly, "You, your interesting."  
  
"Care to reason?"  
  
He sat down beside me, and looked into the ocean. Then said, "I guess you're free styled, different."  
  
"Your quite 'different' too." I said, "Because you never communicate."  
  
"What is there to say about beyblading." He continued, "but you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Me? You'll be surprised about what I know."  
  
"Sure.. anyway, I'm heading back." Kai stood up. "It's getting late."  
  
I stood up too. Then we walked through the park. I stared at him, he looked so clam. Kai was truly different, 'interesting' as he would say.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
I quickly looked away, "nothing, nothing at all."  
  
Then we arrived at some beyblading place in the park. He stopped to beyblade with some other people. I followed.  
  
"So, you brought your girlfriend with you?" Some tall guy grinned.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, and I'm here to beyblade!"  
  
"Whatever, but she's pretty cute."  
  
I was absolutely disgusted and accidentally said, "Ew."  
  
"What? What did you say?" The guy frowned.  
  
"I said 'EW'." I wasn't gonna let him ruin my day, "Didn't you hear me?"  
  
"For a girl, you sure got some guts." The guy was furious with me, "I'd like to see what you're really made out of."  
  
That guy stepped towards me. I stepped back. I felt nervous for a while. I didn't know what he was going to do to me. Everyone stared at us. He clutched his fist. Suddenly Kai jumped in between us, with his arm up in front of me, I could barely see.  
  
"I am here to beyblade and she's out of this." Kai stated strongly.  
  
"How about this, if I win. I wanna get to know her and maybe date her. If you win, I won't touch her."  
  
"What? I DON'T want to be some kind of a bet!" I refused. "Deal! Now lets started already!" Kai somehow agreed.  
  
I didn't know what I would do if Kai had lost. Luckily he won. I was glad. Then afterwards we continued to walk back. 


	3. an unsuspected accident

The Secret Chapter 3  
  
A couple of days later, Bladebreakers decided to do some training after a long break. I asked if I could just watch them since I didn't have anything to do. They agreed, besides some company wouldn't hurt. I knew this would be the perfect chance to take some notes on their stats.  
  
At an indoor training center, Kenny has already booked time just for the Bladebreakers. They started out to some practice battles. I watched them, they were somewhat fooling around and having fun. It was great to see a team who understood each other so well. But Kai was isolated, more like being a loner. I wonder what was going on in his mind.  
  
Ray and Tyson started to battle. They were really working hard. When I turned around, I saw Kai at the corner practicing by himself so I asked, "Why aren't you battling with the rest of them?"  
  
"Because I like to practice alone, without distraction." He answered as he threw his beyblade around.  
  
"Wanna battle?" I asked.  
  
"With who? You?"  
  
"Why so surprised?  
  
"Do you even know how?"  
  
"Sure I do."  
  
"Ok, whatever. Don't go crying when you lose." He smiled again.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't lose." I said it quietly as we walked over to a station.  
  
So we started, Max counted down for us. I spun my beyblade really hard and so did he. It was fast. I tried my secret move. It worked and I won. But I knew he went easy on me.  
  
"Nice." He smiled just slightly.  
  
I giggled. "Thanks!"  
  
"Not bad for a girl." He said.  
  
His smile was cute. I liked it. I was beginning to think what was happening to me. Somehow I wanted to get to know him better. I was really shy and also embarrassed. I hated when this happens to me. That evening, when the sun was about to set, I went out to the beach again. I thought about my mission but I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it anymore. "You're here again?" Someone broke out my thoughts, but I knew it was Kai.  
  
I smiled. Didn't know what else to say.  
  
Suddenly it began to rain, just a little.  
  
"Let's go, hurry up." He quickly said.  
  
I followed.  
  
We came down under a big tree just to stay out of the rain. We stood there for about a minute when I got tired and sat down. Later he sat down too. I was so tired that I fell asleep. I remembered that I couldn't sleep the night before. I leaned against the tree. Soon I was deep asleep.  
  
The next thing I remembered was that I didn't feel like that I was leaning against the tree anymore. Something softer than the tree, and it was keeping me warm. I jumped up. There I found myself lying in Kai's arms. I was shocked! "Why didn't you wake me up?!"  
  
"You were asleep, you looked tire."  
  
I was horrified. "Kai! I hate you!"  
  
"I let you sleep and you hate me?"  
  
"Arrgg." I was so absolutely furious with him.  
  
With that I ran away in the rain. I ran as fast my legs carried me. I ran non-stop heading for the hotel.  
  
Suddenly when I looked to the side of me, there was a van headed straight towards me! I froze and ........ CRASH!! 


	4. An unsuspected accident II

The Secret Chapter 4  
  
It felt like early morning. I opened my eyes and suddenly realized that I was not in my hotel room. I was shocked. I quickly sat up on my bed and also saw I was not on my normal bed. After a couple of seconds later, I finally figured it out that I was in the hospital with the equipments around my bed.  
  
I felt fine by the way. Sitting there confused. The door opened, I turned around and it was Kai. "You're finally awake!"  
  
"Err. yeah. I guess." I didn't know what happened.  
  
He seemed so happy to see me, like he never met me before, "That's good, how do you feel?"  
  
"Umm. Fine, thank you."  
  
He pulled up a chair and sat beside my bed.  
  
"What happened?" I asked. Thinking that this would be a good time to ask.  
  
"Well, it's hard to explain, you were sort of mad at me at the park that night and you ran.." He stopped.  
  
I tried to think so hard.  
  
-+-+-+-+-fading memories-+-+-+-+- "You were asleep, you looked tire."  
  
I was horrified. "Kai! I hate you!"  
  
"I let you sleep and you hate me?"  
  
"Arrgg." I was so absolutely furious with him.  
  
...CRASH! -+-+-+-+-fading memories-+-+-+-+-  
  
Suddenly I gasped. "You! I mean I slept beside you!"  
  
Kai looked nervously at me.  
  
"I ran, and." I sat up even further. Then I felt a piercing pain in my right leg. "OW!"  
  
"Are you okay?" He stood up and helped me to get back down. "Don't sit up."  
  
"I'm fine..." I was going blank, "Just fine." A nurse came in right away and Kai sat back down on the chair. "I see you're finally away, Kelly."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"How are you feeling?" The nurse said it as she checked my pulse.  
  
"Fine,,,,just fine."  
  
"That's great, seems like you're healing great too." The nursed smiled as she jotted down notes in her book, "You should be out of hospital in a few days."  
  
I smiled again, I had absolutely nothing to say. Then the nurse left.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Kai asked.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"So now you're not talking to me?" He asked again, "And by the way, why did you run away to the car."  
  
I felt so stupid. I never meant to run into the car. Without noticing, tears fell down my face.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Kai comforted me. But he wasn't very good at it.  
  
"It's okay, it's not your fault." I said, "I'm sorry, this had nothing to do with you."  
  
"Yes it does. I'm pretty much the reason you're here." His voice faded.  
  
The conversation ended with a long silence....... 


	5. The Kiss?

The Secret Chapter 5  
  
A week later I was out of the hospital, I felt so good just to be on my feet. Kai came by almost everyday, we went out for lunch and supper together. He was really comforting. I enjoyed his company. He actually listened to what I had to say, unlike most people.  
  
Today we were going camping, well the Bladebreakers decided to do something camping in the outdoors. Don't ask. It was all Tyson's idea. So as usual I wanted to go too. We all got onto the bus; there were about 3 other people on it other than us. Then I put my bag up above the seat, not exactly, Kai helped me to push it up, since I was kind of short. I sat on the seat next to Kai, but he had the window seat.  
  
"Please sit down once the bus starts to move, and use seatbelt if needed." The bus driver said it with absolutely no enthusiasm.  
  
I stood up to get a magazine. Suddenly the bus started to move. I fell back then hit the back of the seat and started to fall to the floor of the seat.  
  
But Kai quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me back up and I fell on top of him. I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was his sparkling brown eyes. It was the first time I took a good look at the. Few seconds later, he helped me to sit back up. "Thanks." Feeling embarrassed, I quickly turned away.  
  
When we got to the campsite, we saw a cabin. Behind it was a beautiful lake, surrounded by all kinds of trees. I was overwhelmed. But we ran for the cabin, I opened the doors. Inside was a lovely living room and there were 4 other doors; 3 different bedrooms and 1 bathroom. Then we decided Tyson, Max and Kenny would share 1, Ray and Kai would share 1, and I get the room to myself. Of course I would have a whole room to myself, because I was the only girl. My room was the smallest of all three. But that was okay, I didn't mind it much.  
  
After we had finished unpacking that afternoon, I decided to take a swim in the lake. Although I thought no one else would come, I wore my bikini. When I got in the lake, I saw Kai, Tyson, and Max. They were all swimming.  
  
Pretty soon, a water fight took place. We had so much fun just splashing water at each other. But when I turned around, I saw Kai getting out of water. So I surprisingly pushed so much water onto him. Then I ran away. What I didn't know about was that he was behind me, pushing water against me! Which was fun, then as we pushed water closer and closer, eventually when we got so close to each other, Something happened.....  
  
I felt my lips against his. I was so surprised. After a few seconds later, I snapped back to reality and pushed him away. I had nothing to say. Staring at his face trying to figure out what he was thinking. But I got no answer. He didn't say anything either. I quickly swam away.  
  
I sat outside by the fire that night. I did not know what I would say to him if I ever saw him again. Why did I kiss him? Was it real? But my biggest question was: Did it mean something? I had absolutely no answer for any of those questions. So I sat there, looking at the fire, and listening to Tyson's lame jokes.  
  
Then someone sat beside, I looked, it was Kai. I turned away again, didn't know what to say. At the same time, the sky was getting darker and it was a little bit chilly. I shivered. Suddenly I felt a jacket on my shoulders. It was Kai's. I looked at him and smiled slightly and said, "Thanks."  
  
"You know what happened just a while ago right?" He asked.  
  
I nodded. I didn't know what exactly to say.  
  
"Well, umm... I don't exactly know what to say." He said again.  
  
I just stared at him, I opened my mouth but nothing came out.  
  
"So you're not going to talk to me now?"  
  
"no.." I said it quietly.  
  
Wind blew by. I closed my eyes and I was getting colder. Kai put his arm around mine. It felt comforting.  
  
"Let's go inside." I suggested.  
  
And so we left. 


	6. The Kiss? II

The Secret Chapter 6  
  
Once we were inside, I sat down on my bed. He was still standing. Then Kai said, "There's something I wanted to tell you."  
  
"Umm.. Okay..."  
  
"Well, y-you are the first girl that I liked being around with." He continued nervously. "And I-I really like you."  
  
"Like me? More than friends?" I asked.  
  
He nodded just slightly and kept moving. I thought he was probably just too nervous.  
  
"Wow." Wow?? That was the only thing to say? How stupid am I?  
  
I didn't know what to say, so he left.  
  
I was stunned. I never had a boyfriend before. It was new to me. I was .... shocked. After a minute, I thought about it. Then went to find Kai.  
  
I looked in his room, he wasn't there, he wasn't in the living room either. So I figured he must be outside. I also still had his jacket with me. When I opened the door, I saw him sitting by the campfire. So I sat down beside him and said, "Actually, I-I kinda like you too."  
  
He looked at me surprisingly.  
  
That night, we sat next to each other talking. It was so nice to get to know him. For the whole time, I was in his arms. I felt so good just to be with someone. It was a feeling I couldn't describe.  
  
During that entire camping trip, we had so much fun. I was with Kai most of the time. It was amazing, that I had a boyfriend. After a week, we left for the last time, to Chicago. That was their last destination. 


	7. The Fight

The Secret Chapter 7  
  
After arriving at Chicago. I decided to get a part time job partly because I was a little short on cash. Then I found myself working at a nightclub café sort of thing. It was a little place that opens at night for people to enjoy some singing and sometimes dancing. I thought it was just perfect; I loved nice environment. Then came my first day at the job.  
  
When I got there, people were already there lining up to get in. I got in the by the back doors. When I walked in, there were a few girls there. All of them were getting the place in order. Then my manager came to me and said, "Glad you could make it, now hurry up and start working."  
  
"Umm.. But what exactly do I do?" I asked her. She was quite impatient.  
  
"Well missy, you are going to be serving drinks like the rest of them." She pointed to those other girls. Then she left.  
  
"Don't mind her. I'm Teresa, nice to meet you." A girl popped up behind me.  
  
"Hi, you work here too?" I smiled.  
  
"Yup, I can help you if you like." She said it as she brushed back her curly blonde hair.  
  
"Wow! That'll be great! Thanks!"  
  
Teresa, who was a very nice girl, showed me how to serve the customer and what to do. I was so glad that I met her. I wouldn't know what to do if I hadn't met her. She was a lot of help to me. Soon, the place was filled with people and music had started. In the middle, there were dancing going on. Off to the side is where most people sit and talk. Also different bands performed on stage live.  
  
Everything went great that night. It was the second night that I worked there that I met someone. That night when I was serving him a drink, I accidentally dropped it on the floor. I quickly bend down to clean it.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I - I am so sorry." I said as I bend down to wipe everything off the floor.  
  
"That's okay." The customer bends down as well.  
  
As I looked beyond my hair in the dark lights, I saw his face. He had dark brown hair and the most beautiful eyes. Well, almost as cute as Kai. We switched looks at each other. I quickly cleaned off and got him another drink. Then I accidentally asked without knowing, "So are you waiting for someone?"  
  
He looked at the drink next to him and said, "Well not exactly, my date is dancing with someone else."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized for being so rude.  
  
"Well, that's okay." He smiled, "it was our first date anyways."  
  
Then at the same time, Teresa came by, "Hey Kelly, you're done tonight."  
  
"Ok, thanks." I replied.  
  
"Well you're off work, I don't mind some company." He said.  
  
"Umm.... ok, I guess for a little while." So I sat down.  
  
"So Kelly, what's interesting about you?" He asked as he picked up his glass.  
  
I laughed. "I don't know where to start."  
  
He then said I had the cutest laugh his ever heard. I was flattered. He was a nice guy for a conversation. We talked about for 10 minutes, and then I realized I had to get back to the hotel.  
  
"Alright, if you don't mind I can give you a ride." He offered.  
  
"Umm.... sure." Without thinking hard enough, I agreed.  
  
He had a pretty snazzy car. When we arrived at my hotel. I stopped to say thanks and good-bye.  
  
"Well, thanks a whole bunch tonight, for the ride and everything." I said.  
  
"Your very welcome, Kelly." He had a gorgeous smile across his face.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't even get your name."  
  
"I'm Matt." He said.  
  
"Thank you again, Matt." I giggled, "Good night."  
  
But what I was unexpected was the hug he gave me. I mean it was quick and all, but I never knew he would do it. So I quickly got off his car and went inside. 


	8. The Fight II

The Secret Chapter 8  
  
After I got off Matt's car, I quickly went up to my hotel room. But when I was in the lobby, I saw Kai.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing up so late?" I asked as I gave him a hug.  
  
Somehow he pushed me away slightly. "I was about to ask you the same question."  
  
"Why so grumpy?" I yawned.  
  
"Grumpy? I don't just go off with someone else." He was serious.  
  
"What?! What are you talking about? You sure you feel okay?" I gave him a weird look.  
  
"That guy? Who was him? What were you doing with him?"  
  
"Matt? He just gave me a ride here. I met him tonight." I said, "Geez, calm down."  
  
"Calm down?! He just gave you a hug." He was freaking out over nothing, "Seriously, who knows what his gonna do with you?"  
  
"I can take care of myself too, you know!" I was beginning to get annoyed.  
  
"I'm not so sure you can."  
  
"You don't control my life, Kai!" With that, I left. I hated when I fought with him. I just went up the elevator and into my room.  
  
I locked my room and fell onto my bed. Tears came down my eyes. I buried my face into my pillow. Then started to think. Was I really into Matt? What if Kai was right? Did Matt have a thing for me? So many things were going through my head at the moment, I couldn't think straight. Soon, I fell asleep and was trying very hard not to think of anything.  
  
The next day, I was outside the whole day. I didn't want to meet or talk to anyone. That night I still went to my job. Surprisingly, Matt was there!  
  
"Hey Kelly!"  
  
"Oh, hi." I said not as cheerfully as before.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about something else." I faked a smile on my face. Then we spend sometime talking while I was on my break. He helped to put on few smiles on my face. Then his friends arrived and he went to talk to them. I went to the washroom. While I was in there, I saw Teresa.  
  
"Hey cutie." She said.  
  
"Hi." I sighed.  
  
"What's wrong? You just met a cute guy who is interested in you." She cheered.  
  
"That's what's wrong."  
  
"What? I don't get it." Teresa said it as she brushed her hair.  
  
"See, it's like this, my boyfriend saw us last night when he was driving me home and thought there was a thing between us." I sighed again.  
  
"Wow, you are a damn lucky girl." She said. "You got such a good boyfriend."  
  
"What? He was accusing me of having to cheat on him or something." I was shocked.  
  
"Oh come on, your boyfriend obviously cares about you." She explained, "Can't you see that?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But now we're like on a break or something." I said, "I haven't talked to him yet."  
  
"I suggest you better work this out soon. Before anything gets even worse." Teresa was finished with her hair, "Come on, let's go before you-know-who comes and yell at us again."  
  
I laughed, then we went back in.  
  
Once we got in again, Matt was there. He came over and said, "Hey, when are you getting off work?"  
  
"In half an hour, I think."  
  
"Alright, I can wait for you."  
  
"You don't have to, you know."  
  
"No, but I want to."  
  
I smiled and went back to work.  
  
When I got outside. I saw him waiting in his car. He said, "Over here."  
  
I walked over and he gave me a ride again. As usual he hugged me again when I got off. When I walked in the lobby. Kai was there again. This time he didn't say anything and I had nothing to say to him either. I just totally ignored the fact that he was there and went straight into the elevator. 


	9. The Fight III

The Secret Chapter 9  
  
The next evening as I was about to leave for my job, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" I asked as I picked it up.  
  
"Oh hi Kelly." The person on the other end said, but soon I realized it was Matt.  
  
"Hey Matt, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing really, just seeing if you're doing anything tonight."  
  
I thought about it and said, "Well, I have a 2 hour shift right now."  
  
"Alright, after that do you want to hang a bit?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I can also pick you up right now, if you like." He asked politely.  
  
I looked at my watch, I knew I was going to be late if I didn't get a ride so I said, "That be great, thanks."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right over." After that, he hung up the phone.  
  
I started to get ready; as I looked out the window the sun was setting. So I made my way out to the lobby. I waited a while then saw Matt's car pull up in front. I walked quickly outside, but saw Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray, and Kai coming out of the car behind.  
  
"Hey Kelly!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Hi guys." I stopped to talk to them.  
  
"Where you going all dressed up?" Ray asked.  
  
"Umm... to work, actually." I paused, then saw Kai's reaction to my answer. "I'm running a bit late, so I'll see you guys later, ok? Bye!"  
  
I quickly got into Matt's car and then we left. When I got out, he said he had a few things to do first and would meet me afterwards. I smiled and went inside. That night was the same shift. I was serving people drinks and stuff. But I did get used to the routine every night.  
  
Then when I was about to get off work, I saw Kai walking in the club. I had to stop to see what he was doing at first, but he wasn't walking towards me. He just sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. I hoped that he wasn't just coming here to yell at me more. Few minutes later, Matt arrived with flowers.  
  
"Hi, these are for you." He said as he grinned.  
  
"Aw.. thank you." I smiled just a little. "I'm off work, you want to get out of here?"  
  
"Actually no, I have something to tell you." He sounded serious but he was smiling. He held my hands and put the flowers on the table. Then he said, "Kelly?"  
  
I smiled and nodded, didn't know what was that important to tell me.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you." He said then paused.  
  
I - I was just shocked.  
  
Then he continued, "From the moment I met you that night, I knew you were the girl for me."  
  
I still had nothing to say. The problem was that I had no feelings for him. I felt terrible. Somehow, I let go of his hands and pushed out the crowd, then got to the washroom.  
  
Teresa followed me; she knew there was something wrong. Then she asked, "What happened?"  
  
"He, he said he loved me." Tears came out of my eyes.  
  
"What?! Really?? You've let this go on for too long."  
  
"this? What's this? I let what go on for too long?"  
  
"The fact that he was in to you? Hello? Pay attention to the rest of the world!" She blamed me.  
  
"So? What do I do now?" I asked for advise.  
  
"I don't know.... I just don't know what you should do next..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	10. The Fight IV

The Secret Chapter 10  
  
What should I do? That was my only question.  
  
"Well, ask yourself if you are still in love with your ex-boyfriend." Teresa suggested.  
  
"What?" Then I thought about it. It was true. I couldn't hide it. I was truly still in love with Kai. After all, he was my first true love.  
  
"Well, are you?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"There you go. Now go out there and tell that guy that you don't love him."  
  
"Yeah but.. I feel like I'm a terrible person." I said.  
  
"So, you can't help it." Teresa suggested.  
  
Then we both left the washroom. I came out of the room and saw Matt sitting at the table. He was still sitting there waiting for me. I was pretty much hiding from the crowd. Then I found Kai staring at me through the crowd. He had a questionable look on his face. I quickly looked away. When I got closer to the table, Matt stood up.  
  
"Hi, I'm so sorry." I said, "It's just that I have something to say too."  
  
"Alright." He sat back down again.  
  
I took a deep breath. Closed my eyes and opened them again. "Matt, I really like you, as a friend and only as a friend."  
  
He looked down. So I continued again, "The truth is, you are a wonderful person, but I only liked as a friend because my heart is with someone else."  
  
"Oh, I see." He said, "That's okay. I think I'm going to go now. But I do wish the best with you and your boyfriend."  
  
With that he left. I sank down into my chair. Tears were coming down my face again. I couldn't stand being in the club with so many people anymore. So I went outside. I walked under an old bridge and sat down.  
  
Then I heard footsteps. When I quickly turned around, it was Kai. I was glad he was there. Then he said, "I know you pretty much hate me now, but why are you crying?"  
  
"I don't hate you, I'm just angry with you. And I'm crying has nothing to do with you." I quickly wiped tears off my face.  
  
"Yes it does, I can't stand it when you cry." He said.  
  
"Then leave." I said angrily.  
  
"But I also can't stand it when I'm not with you." He said quietly.  
  
It was the nicest thing anyone has said to me. I smiled and stood up. Then I ended up in his arms. He asked me what had happened. I told him everything; from meeting Matt to telling him I didn't love him the way he did to me. Then Kai asked, "You love me?"  
  
I giggled, "Haha, yeah, unfortunately!"  
  
We both laughed. Then he said again, "I'm really sorry about what happened."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"First for yelling at you that night at the hotel. Second for not being with you for a long time." He explained.  
  
I smiled again, "That's okay, partly my fault too."  
  
After a long silence, we shared a long beautiful kiss together. On that moment, I never wanted to be with anyone else. It was the happiest nights of my life and I was glad that I was shared with someone special.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
10 CHAPTERS!! Oh my god, that is like the most beautiful things I've ever written... Please review please please. Thanks for all who already did~~~~~~ There's going to be more. This story is maybe half finished. Phew! I've written a lot this week hahahahaha! New chapters are coming real soon! 


	11. new problem

The Secret Chapter 11  
  
Early next morning, I headed down to the restaurant to get some breakfast. I was in an extremely happy mood. I felt that everything around me was just beautiful. When I sat down and just about to look and the menu. My cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Kelly speaking." I said.  
  
"Ah,,, hello miss Kelly, I hope you still remembers me." A deep voice answered at the other end.  
  
"Err...." Truth was, I couldn't remember who he was.  
  
"At least remember what today was right?" He said again, "Today is the day we get our information."  
  
I gasped. I had totally forgot about my mission. I got so carried away that I - I forgot all about what I was here the first place. However, the problem was, I couldn't finish this mission because I was such good friends with the Bladebreakers. I couldn't just hurt my friends'.  
  
"You know that you're suppose to have the information by today, right?" He said again.  
  
"Yeah, I know." I said sadly, "But what if I told you that I couldn't do this anymore."  
  
"WHAT!" He screamed into my ear, "You're going to finish this, you hear? I'm giving you 'til Friday."  
  
"That's impossible! Today is already Monday!" I said, "Even if I was going to do it, I wouldn't finish it!"  
  
"That's your problem, isn't it?" With that, he hung up.  
  
This was another problem. How could I ever dare to hurt my friends? When I started on this mission, I never expected to turn out like this. I never meant to make friends with them. But there I was, with my friends and now their getting back stabbed, by ME! Also, what would Kai think of me? His heart would be torn apart! The truth would just be too much to handle. I couldn't believe I had all this weight carried on me all this time.  
  
I sighed. I wanted to cry again, but I knew I was just so selfish. I always thought I would have my life turned around again, ever since I got in touch with the Bladebreakers, but this happened. The only choices I had was either give them what they wanted by Friday, or get rest of my life ruined by them. This was the decision that could change rest of my life.  
  
I sighed again. Let's think this through. I love Kai with all my heart. I love being around the Bladebreakers because they're now my good friends. I was send here to do a job, but now about to fail. I could still finish this 'job' but I will end up hurting all my friends. What will I do? What will I do?  
  
Then my food finally arrived. I stopped thinking. I got rid of all the junk that was going on in my head and started eating. That day, I spend it with Kai. Although I had an awesome time, I still had this problem in my head.  
  
"You want to go see a movie tonight?" Kai asked as we were having dinner at a restaurant.  
  
"Sure." I smiled. "Why are you being so nice?"  
  
"Do you want to or not?" Maybe he was just a bit annoyed of me.  
  
I laughed and joked, "Yes sir... please please don't get mad at me." ^_^  
  
He gave me a weird look and kept eating.  
  
After supper, we walked outside towards the movie theater. When we got there, Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Ray were about to get in too.  
  
"Hey guys, look its Kelly and Kai." Tyson opened up his big mouth.  
  
"Hi!" I smiled.  
  
"Are you guys on a date or something?" Tyson made a 'kissing' sound.  
  
Kai gave Tyson a 'death' glare. Then I laughed and said, "You would want this to be a date, don't you Tyson?"  
  
Everyone laughed. Then we all went into the movies and watched it. I found it boring, partly because I was still thinking about my problem. In the middle of the movie, I moved to look at Kai and he was so calm. Well so was everyone else. Then he asked, "What?"  
  
"Nothing nothing."  
  
"Why were you staring at me?"  
  
I laughed, "Can't I look at your prettiful face?"  
  
"Prettiful?"  
  
"SHH!!!" Tyson said. Then after the movies we went back to the hotel. 


	12. a sad poem

The Secret Chapter 12  
  
Tuesday- Today was Tuesday, which meant that I had only 2 days until I tell the truth. The Truth? I wasn't ready to tell it!  
  
"Hey Kel," Kai said as he walked into my room  
  
"Hi." I yawned in the early morning.  
  
"Did you just get up? How can you get up so late?" He asked me weirdly.  
  
"hahaha" I laughed.  
  
He hid a smile, but I saw it anyways. Then after I got ready, we went to have breakfast, and then spend pretty much the whole day together.  
  
Then came Wednesday and then Thursday. What am I going to do? I looked at my watch; it was 8:00 pm already. I was sitting by my desk. I sighed, it was Thursday night and I had a very very important decision to make. I wanted to come clean about me, but I just couldn't do it. It was so hard for me. It was the secret I could tell.  
  
I started doing the report on the Bladebreakers on my labtop. I started typing up their stats and wrote all the notes I took from previous days. By 9:30, I had finished that 3 page report. I printed out, but didn't bother to save it.  
  
And there I was, holding the report and was ready to hand it over. Somehow, inside of me, I couldn't do it. It was the hardest thing I could ever have done. Then I started writing something in my diary. And turned out to be a poem:::::  
  
When I met you at first,  
  
I knew you were kind,  
  
What I didn't know was that,  
  
I was love with you in my mind.  
  
I felt like you loved me,  
  
But I wasn't quite sure,  
  
Then you made me see,  
  
The world was much more.  
  
Although you were great,  
  
To me and to you,  
  
But something else was created,  
  
That I can never tell you.  
  
It is something so horrible,  
  
That I can never dare tell,  
  
I know this is terrible,  
  
But it should all remain well.  
  
I must leave you now,  
  
Before things get worse today,  
  
But remember this somehow,  
  
That I still love you to this day.  
  
This is the secret,  
  
That I would never say,  
  
Because once I do,  
  
Nothing will be the same.  
  
Finished. By the time I finished this poem, my eyes were full of tears. Tears of love, tears of hate, tears of joy and tears that are inside of me that will never go away. On one hand, I had my report and stats to defeat the Bladebreakers, and on the other was my poem. The poem that contained my true feelings that time. Last thing I remembered was that it was already 11 o' clock. 


	13. goodbye

The Secret Chapter 13  
  
Early Friday morning, I got up at 6:30. I packed all my stuff from the hotel. I took my 3 page report and ripped the poem I wrote from my diary. I wore my favorite tank top and a mini skirt that went along with it. Which made me realize that it was the same thing when I wore when I started this mission. I took out my poem and putted on my bed, I knew Kai was coming in that morning anyways. My eyes were filled with tears again. I took a deep breath.  
  
When I got down to the lobby, I waited awhile in the resting room. I looked at the fireplace. Then I threw in the 3 page report. From that moment on, I knew that I had to leave.  
  
FADING MEMORIES  
  
I remembered back to the night that Kai and I met by the ocean.  
  
"Why are you sitting on my spot?" A voice interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"This isn't your spot, I got here first." When I turned around, it was Kai.  
  
"So what are you really doing here?"  
  
"Do you need to know?" That was the exact question he had asked me this morning.  
  
He smiled slightly, "You, your interesting."  
  
"Care to reason?"  
  
He sat down beside me, and looked into the ocean. Then said, "I guess you're free styled, different."  
  
"Your quite 'different' too." I said, "Because you never communicate."  
  
"What is there to say about beyblading." He continued, "but you wouldn't understand."  
  
FADING MEMORIES END  
  
I sighed. I checked my watch, it was almost 7:15. I checked out of my hotel room. Barely anyone was on the street. It wasn't crowded at all. No tall buildings or anything. I started walking from the sidewalk.  
  
A taxi came by, I waved to let it stop. It did. As I got into the taxi, more and more memories floated into my head. Tears ran down my face again, I felt embarrassed when the taxi driver looked at me. Then he said, "Are you alright, young lady?"  
  
"I'm fine, just fine." I wiped tears off of my face.  
  
Then the taxi passed the nightclub I worked at, and I suddenly saw Teresa walking up there. I asked the taxi to pull over for a second.  
  
"Hey Teresa."  
  
"Hi Kel." She said happily, "What are you up to this early?"  
  
"I'm leaving, I'm going to the airport." I looked down.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. Where's your boyfriend?" She asked.  
  
"I didn't tell him." I said, "But I got to go now, so bye. I'll give a call sometime."  
  
I didn't let her finish and went back into the taxi.  
  
I knew I had to get away from Kai and the Bladebreakers. Of course I knew it was the best solution to my problem. It just breaks my heart every time I think of this.  
  
Then I arrived at the airport and I got off the taxi........ 


	14. author's note

Author's Note:::::  
  
I hope you all liked this story, THE SECRET. It's sort of a depressing story. Please review. Now I'm taking a break from writing. But I will be back for writing more fan fics so please check back in a while. Also I'm not sure what to write anymore. So please review or give me suggestions, like should I do a sequel to this or start something totally new. I want all my stories to be individual in each way.  
  
So, have fun reading this story... Gtg, bye!! P.s. please review! 


End file.
